


Fraction

by yacayaca



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yacayaca/pseuds/yacayaca
Summary: frac·tionnoun1. a numerical quantity that is not a whole number





	Fraction

Sometimes i feel like im not enough

not that i don't do enough

or have too small a presence

but that i don't meet the requirements

i feel like a fraction, sometimes

i used to be zero

underrated, but whole

important

most people are one, but being zero didn't hurt

i didn't feel less

though maybe i should have

i just felt different

though maybe i shouldnt have

but im not zero anymore

im not one either

im somewhere in between

a fraction

fractions feel wrong

like im imagining it

or suppressing something

it feels like im forcing something

but at the same time like its just me

and i've been thinking about it so long

my vision blurs and i don't know what thought is right

i could ask someone

but what if they think

what if

i don't ask someone

i think

and overthink

but i can't let it alone

i don't know how to be one

and i can't remember how to be zero

but no one ever told me how to be a fraction

so im more lost here than anywhere

i want someone to say its okay

i want to believe them

but i don't know if i can

i don't even think i can ask


End file.
